


The Wind's Like a Whetted Knife

by ishie



Series: All I Ask Is a Merry Yarn [2]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Kink Meme, Snippets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fast and frantic and over almost before they've begun. They press new bruises into skin already broken and battered, and she can't tear her eyes away from his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind's Like a Whetted Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Penny and Sheldon are enlisted officers in Starfleet. Maybe they're just trying to fill their free time. Maybe one is the other's superior officer. Maybe they work together in the same department" on the sheldon_penny December kinkmeme
> 
> This is just a tiny snippet from the epic currently brewing in my drafts folder. OMG STAR TREK!BBT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE. Title from John Masefield's "Sea-Fever", favorite of Starfleet officers, fictional sportscasters, and loopy candy magnates everywhere.

Sheldon crowds against her before the door has even finished sliding shut. His hands bracket her face, fingers touching the pulse point in her temples. Penny grabs onto his wrists and digs her nails into the tender flesh. The healing skin on her burned shoulder tugs against the movement, a reminder of what she thought she'd lost.

She whispers, "How did you get out? I heard on the comm - the bridge, the labs-"

"Jefferies tube." His voice is scratchy and raw despite the breathing treatments. It will be days before the tissue heals. "We climbed down until we found a section that still had life support."

"I thought you were gone," she chokes out as she runs her hands up his arms, pushing back the sleeves of his tunic. His skin is still rough with dried blood and the gold stripes glitter with flecks of it.

He slides his fingers into her hair and pulls her into him. Penny tucks her head against his neck as she shakes, clings to his shoulders, presses her hands against his back. The air mix in her quarters must be off, she thinks. She has to keep sucking in shuddering breaths as she tries to get herself under control. Sheldon trembles against her, no less affected than she is though he will deny it if she asks.

When she lifts her head, his hands tighten their grip momentarily before she leans in and presses her mouth to his, to the bridge of his nose, his eyes. His lashes flutter against her lips and she sinks her nails into his ribs through the tears in his tunic.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me," she gasps against his skin, digging in deeper. "Promise me. _Never_."

"Neither of us can-"

Penny swallows the rest of his protest. They both know the risks, aware before they left the academy what life on a starship entails, but this is the first time the danger has reached out for them. She wants to snatch them both back from the edge, cradle him heavy and warm against her body.

She bites down on his lower lip and his hands tighten on the back of her head. He pushes her back across the room, step by step, both of them twisting and pawing at every available inch of skin. The bunk looms up behind her and makes a hollow thud as her calves collide with the low platform. Penny falls back and pulls Sheldon down against her. He braces himself on one hand as she scrapes hers up his chest, pushing up his tunic as she goes, twisting and pulling on his flesh.

Sheldon squeezes his other hand in between them and flips up the front panel of her skirt. His long fingers slide under the band of her briefs and press up into her. She rakes her nails up his exposed back as he strokes, his mouth busy against the pulse in her throat. Her boots squeak against his when she draws her legs up on either side of his hips. The rasp of their breath and the wet slide of his fingers on her flesh bounce off the bare walls of her quarters. Within moments her body draws tight, muscles straining, as her entire being narrows down to his hand, his lips.

The ship rushes back in when he draws away to push down his trousers. They tangle around his feet, the legs still bloused over the tops of his boots. She makes inarticulate noises - _I want, I need, more more more _\- deep in the back of her throat and tightens her legs around his. Sheldon smirks and flips them over so he is spread out below her. Penny rises up over him, rolling her hips in fitful, off-center circles, the words melting away to a high, thin whine. He pulls her briefs aside and thrusts up into her in one smooth stroke.

It's fast and frantic and over almost before they've begun. They press new bruises into skin already broken and battered, and she can't tear her eyes away from his. She tilts herself forward, grinding herself down onto him as he thrusts up with such force that his hips lift off the bed. His pulse races under her hand; the tendons in his neck stretch taut. Penny squeezes around him as the first wave rolls up through her, throwing back her head. Sheldon manages to flip them again, braces his hands against the bed and drives even deeper, his hips stuttering out a rhythm that mimics the pounding of her heart as his thumb slips under her skirt again and sends her flying.


End file.
